In motor control devices for driving a driven body such as a slide door or a back door provided on a vehicle using an electric motor, the door is configured to operate in both opening and closing directions by controlling a rotation of the electric motor in the forward and reverse directions. Such a motor control device, for example, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.